The Cold Hard Streets
by care bears
Summary: Sophia wants to run away from Wolf Lake because she hates her life, and Luke. Sophia is torn between wanting to flip and not wanting to. She does not want to let anyone down, and in the end her world comes crashing down.
1. Bad Luck Part One

Disclaimer: I make no claims to the ownership or rights of the series, Wolf Lake. Please do not sue me because I have nothing and if you would happen to win then you would have nothing as well. I'm just having a little fun and getting all of this stuff out of my head, and I am making no profit in writing fan fiction stories.  
  
A/N. Okay, this is my first story so please be kind. This is just a rough draft, please leave me I feedback because I really want some. I don't care if it is kind of not. But just don't be to mean. I don't think that my heart could take it. Just kidding  
  
Rating: R  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 1 Bad Luck  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
He watched her from a far. Luke could smell Sophia change coming. Her pure vanilla scent was changing. He could smell her confusion, and fear. It over took him. Her emotions were being bombarded into his system, he could feel every painstaking thing she was feeling... Luke had no idea what to think. Some of her thoughts scared him.  
  
"Sophia," Luke purred in her ear to close for comfort. " I need to talk to you."  
  
Sophia shivered. She was not allowed to feel like this. She wanted to do bad things to Luke right their on the spot. Her hands pull in to fists as she tried to get her self in check. She had to stay strong, Luke only ever hurt her. He only wanted to see her in pain. They were playing a game with each other and Sophia only ended up losing. She was not going to be a part of his game anymore. She stepped away from him so she could not smell his musty scent.  
  
"Luke leave me alone, all you want to do is make me feel like a mutt. Well, guess what, I already know that I am one so just back off." Sophia told him with her anger rising.  
  
"Tick, tick, tick after the change you will be mine little half breed and their is nothing you can do about it." Luke whispered harshly in her ear. He saw the look of pain that flashed throughout her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with hatred.  
  
"You will never be the alpha over me Luke. I would rather be died."  
  
Presley came up to both of them. She wrapped her arms around Luke. Luke could feel his patience being tested.  
  
"You will never be the alpha over me Luke." Presley mocked Sophia. "Oh Sophia are you going to cry. You are just jealous that you have never been with a real man." Luke pushed Presley away from him. He saw the look of confusion that flashed over her face.  
  
"Presley that is enough. Go back to the hole you came from." Luke told her.  
  
"But Luke, " Presley tried to protest but Luke sent a death glare her way and she finally left him to talk with Sophia again.  
  
"Never say never Sophia. I will be the alpha over everyone and you never know when that comment could come and bite you in the ass." Luke told her his eyes flashing gold.  
  
This was to much for Sophia, she felt weak. She could not say at "The Diner" not with Luke so close. Sophia prayed to her mother for strength. She just needed to make it home and everything would be fine. She just needed to get out of Wolf Lake before the change, and never come back.  
  
Lukecould hear her though broadcasting throughout his head. He already knew the effect he was having on her. He could smell it in the air. Now he just wanted to push Sophia, to see how far he could go. Luke knew that he would never let Sophia leave Wolf Lake she was his mate. Mates were bound for life so there was no way in hell that she was leaving. Luke would just have to make Sophia accept that.  
  
"Run Sophia but you can't hide." Luke said flashing her a grin that usually made girls weak at the knees.  
  
Luke watched Sophia emotions as they came over her face. How did Luke know what she was thinking? It was like he was reading her mind, and then it suddenly came to her. Sophia pushed him as hard as she could. Luke excepted the blow and only stumble back a few feet before he caught his balance.  
  
"Get out of my fucking head Luke and stay out." Sophia yelled in "The Diner" the mass of people turned to look at them, this only seemed to irritate Sophia more.  
  
"Take a picture it will last longer," she yell at the people. They seemed to be embarrassed and all just went back to eating there food. Sophia turned and walked out of the building. She was heading home, where she could take out her rage on her pillow, and not hurt anyone.  
***********************************************  
  
* I know that their is going to be grammar mistakes. This is just a rough draft so I am not promising that it will be perfect but I will try my best to filter them all out. Please leave me some feedback, and tell me if you want me to go on. Thank You. *  
  
*********************************************** 


	2. Push and Pull Part Two

---------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Two Push and Pull  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
"Sophia wait." Luke screamed after her. He had to run to catch up to her.  
  
"Luke I think we are done talking." Sophia told him walking faster to get away.  
  
"No, Sophia that is where you are wrong." Luke grabbed Sophia's wrists and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Luke let me go." Sophia yelled at him trying desperately to pull her self away.  
  
"Why I know you like it hard, and painful." Luke told her laughing.  
  
Sophia eyes flashed gold. She yanked her hands harder trying to loosen Luke's hold, only to feel his grasp tighten. Red marks were starting to form where he still held her wrists. Sophia knew that their would be buries later. She did not have Luke quick ability to heal yet. Her control was starting to slip. The wolf inside her wanted to take over.  
  
"Please Luke let me go." She told him, he could hear the defeat in her voice.  
  
"No." He told her.  
  
"I am giving up Luke you win. Isn't that what you wanted? Just let me go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please" She whispered, tears treating to fall down her eyes.  
  
"No, I don't want to, and deep down you don't want me to either." Luke told her harshly.  
  
"Yes, I do want you to let me go. I don't care anymore. Don't you see, I just don't care. You want to rule me, well go ahead. You want to fuck me so I will flip. Fine, just tell me where you want me. Let's get this over with. So I don't have to be second best, so I don't have to be your whore, mutt, half breed. You know I never saw it before but now I do, I will never be good enough for you." Sophia screamed at him, jerking her hands away from his. She started punching him in the chest.  
  
Luke let her punch him. Holding her hands until she finally stopped all together. He felt her head fall into his chest. Luke stroked Sophia hair and just let her cry into him. He knew that Sophia never wanted to break down in front of anyone because it showed weakness. He knew that this was hard for her.  
  
"Sophia, it is going to be OK." Luke told her gently.  
  
"No, Luke it never will be."  
  
"Every thing will work out Sophia."  
  
"What if I don't want it to." Sophia told Luke trying to shut him out of her life again.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Sophia?"  
  
"You never will Luke. How could you? Your life is so p-p-r-r-e-e-f-f-e-e- c-c-t-t-t! You have no idea what it is like to be me. Don't you get it things will never work out."  
  
"They will Sophia, you just have to let them."  
  
"What does it matter. It is not like I am going to be alive anyway."  
  
"What do you mean Sophia?" Luke asked her not understanding what she was saying.  
  
"I am not ever going to flip. I am going to leave Wolf Lake, Luke. But not the way you think I am. You see I am not going to go to any state or country. I am going to leave for good. I am going to be with my mother."  
  
"How Sophia? Your mother is dead."  
  
"Then I will be to." Sophia told Luke pulling her body away from his. She started to walk away again.  
  
Luke started to walk towards Sophia.  
  
"You want to die Sophia?" He screamed at her. His voice sounded so cold to her. It scared her.  
  
"Well, well, well, Wolf Lakes smartest student finally starts to figure out Sophia the half breed. He sees that she is more fucked up then he could ever imagine. Now he can run to Presley and laugh with her at the mutt. Putting a perfect ending to my day." Sophia told Luke harshly still walking towards her house with Luke trailing her.  
  
"I would not do that to you Sophia."  
  
"Yes, you would Luke. You would screw Presley in front of me."  
  
"I ..."  
  
"I... I... nothing Luke. Why don't you go find someone to fuck and just let me die in peace? Haven't you done enough for me already?"  
  
"You can't push me away Sophia. I will take care of everyone in the pack including you."  
  
"I am not good enough for the pack remember?"  
  
"Sophia stop. Why can't you stop and talk to me?"  
*******************************  
  
OK I don't really know when I am going to post again. But I just thought that I would leave you with a cliff hanger.  
  
******************************* 


	3. Down Fall Part Three

***********************  
  
Ana's Song by Silverchair  
  
*******************  
Please die Ana  
  
For as long as you're here we're not  
  
You make the sound of laughter  
  
And sharpened nails seem softer  
  
And I need you now somehow  
  
And I need you now somehow  
  
Open fire on the needs designed  
  
On my knees for you  
  
Open fire on my knees desires  
  
What I need from you  
  
Imagine pageant  
  
In my head the flesh seems thicker  
  
Sandpaper tears  
  
Corrode the film  
  
And I need you now somehow  
  
And I need you now somehow  
  
Open fire on the needs designed  
  
On my knees for you  
  
Open fire on my knees desires  
  
What I need from you  
  
And you're my obsession I love you to the bones  
  
And Ana wrecks your life Like an anorexia life  
  
Open fire on the needs designed  
  
On my knees for you  
  
Open fire on my knees desires  
  
What I need from you  
  
**********************  
  
Ana's Song by Silverchair  
  
*******************  
  
Part Three  
"Luke you would just not understand." Sophia said stopping. She did not turn around to face Luke, but he could almost tell that she wanted to tell someone.  
  
"Come on Sophia why don't you just try me." Luke knew that he had to keep her talking, maybe taking out all of her problems on him would help her.  
  
"Because Luke, this is my life an I want it to me normal, and you are not normal."  
  
"Sophia what is so great about normal?"  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that everything you touch, or even take under your wind turns to shit, and I don't want that."  
  
"Sophia do you think that you are normal?" Luke said moving closer to her. He finally reached her and started to stroke her arm.  
  
"I don't know Luke." Sophia told him. Her mind was trying to process a thousand thoughts at once.  
  
"Yes, you do just answer the question, are you normal?"  
  
"Yes, as normal as I can be."  
  
"Well, let me fill you in on a fact Sophia. This is just in case you did not know, normal people don't want to kill themselves."  
  
"Fuck you Luke." Sophia told him angrily. Why did he even have to talk to her at all? All she wanted to do was be invisible. Sophia could feel the weather getting colder. Strangely she was not cold the night air felt just right to her. Night was falling on Wolf Lake. The birds flew back to there tree to be with their families, something that she could never have.  
  
"I know you want to Sophia." Luke pressing his body against her. He put his head in the crook of her neck.  
  
"No, Luke you are wrong, the thought of seeing you naked would turn me gay." She could feel Luke chuckling, the sound seemed to put her in a trance.  
  
"I don't think so Sophia if you ever saw me naked, which by the way you will, I believe that you will be begging me for more."  
  
"Go to hell Luke."  
  
Luke could tell that they were playing. Sophia was trying to see how far he would go with this. It was almost like she was testing him. "I will see you there little half breed."  
  
"Don't talk to me Luke I don't care what you have to say, just leave me alone."  
  
"What did I hurt your feelings? You know this would be a lot easier if you would get the point Sophia."  
  
"Well, Luke it looks like I never will."  
  
"I don't know why I bother Sophia. Tell me why I want to keep you safe."  
  
"You don't really Luke."  
  
"I do but if you want to die then die."  
  
"Thank you I am glad I have your permission."  
  
"Sophia you will never see you mother. She was to good for you. She went to heaven which is to good for you."  
  
"Your right Luke. I killed my mother."  
  
"No, Sophia you didn't. I know your mother would want to be here right now comforting you."  
  
"No, she left because she hated me."  
  
"No one could even hate you Sophia."  
  
"You do Luke," Sophia told him, pulling away. She stood back and looked him in the face. "You hate me Luke."  
  
"No, I don't Sophia."  
  
"Then why did you ditch me. I am alone Luke. Don't you get it I have know one. No one will miss me. No one has even ever noticed me, it will be like I was never even here." Sophia seemed to pause for a minute before she went on. "Luke let me go, I have to go home now."  
  
"Sophia don't go home yet. Come with me I want to show you something."  
  
"No, Luke I don't want to go anywhere with you."  
  
"Please just let me say good bye to you."  
  
"Fine Luke, but you won't be able to change my mind." 


End file.
